


relax

by kw_writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Older Eren Yeager, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kw_writes/pseuds/kw_writes
Summary: Eren promises to help you study, but being the little shit that he is...he isn't very helpful...or is he?
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 526





	relax

“Why did I even bother coming over? You said you were going to help me study,” you huffed out while you tried to absorb the information on the pages in front of you. Giving up, you threw your notes to the side and let out an exhausted sigh, resting your head on the back of the couch. Chemistry wasn’t your strong suit, and Professor Hange, who was known to be kind and quirky, was _also_ known for writing the most extensive tests known to man so you were stressed, to say the least. 

Eren let out a chuckle and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin on your stomach before shifting his head back to his original place on your lap, his hair tickling your thighs. You looked down in annoyance while he peered up at you with a shit-eating grin. 

“I never said how I was going to help you study.” 

“And just _how_ is this being helpful, Eren?!”

“My presence alone isn’t helpful?” he retorted raising a brow up, gaze never leaving his phone. 

You glared down at him while he continued to lazily scroll through his phone, brows knitted in confusion. Using the hand that was previously stroking his hair, you now reached up to swat at him but he caught your wrist before you could do anything. 

“Don’t even think about it,” he said, never taking his eyes off his phone. 

“Annoying,” you muttered. Eren laughed again and moved to sit up beside you, hand never leaving yours, now rubbing slow circles over the space between your thumb and index finger. You gripped his hand as a way of saying thank you and closed your eyes, while he kept his eyes on his phone. You wondered what he was looking at, but you trusted him enough not to care that much, and he did the same with you. 

Opening your eyes, you took the time to note how different he looked presently compared to when the two of you were first dating in high school. His hair had grown a lot since then; what was once a shaggy, cute mess was now long and tied up in a bun. His shoulders were broader, jawline more defined, and you mused to yourself that he was truly a sight to behold and that you were lucky. The only things that never changed were those piercing green eyes, his boyish personality, and that stupid shit-eating grin of his which was now visible on his face again.

“What’s so funny?” 

“You’re checking me out,” Eren retorted, finally putting his phone down on the coffee table. You rolled your eyes while he put his arms around your waist, moving you so that you now straddled his lap. Letting out a yelp from the surprise contact, you tried to wriggle your way out but he moved his hands up and down your sides and kissed your neck. 

“That tickles, you ass,” you giggled, but he never let up and continued to pepper your neck with kisses. You wrapped your arms around his neck and sighed, reaching up to smooth down the stray hairs that had fallen out from his bun, while his kisses got slower and more deliberate on your neck. You grabbed his jaw and pulled him away from your sensitive spots so you could get a proper kiss, and he immediately grazed his teeth softly against your lower lip wanting access to your tongue. You moaned against his mouth and started to rock your hips against his growing erection. Knowing what he wanted, you ran your tongue along his lower lip every now and then just to tease him, only to close your mouth when he tried to slip his tongue into your mouth. 

Frustrated with your teasing, Eren thrusted his hips up hard against you, and you cried out, finally giving him what wanted. You could practically feel his smirk as your mouth hungrily accepted his tongue, and your pulse quickened under his touch. You could feel the arousal pooling between your legs and against your shorts the more he kissed and touched you, and the more the two of you grinded against each other. You pulled away reluctantly, letting out a sigh and pressed your forehead against his while the two of you tried to catch your breath. You knew where this was headed, and you couldn’t help but briefly flicker your gaze over to the notes you’d thrown aside to the other side of the couch. 

As if reading your mind, Eren’s hands moved up from your waist to underneath your shirt as he kissed down your neck to your clavicle, teeth grazing over your sensitive areas ever so slightly. 

“Eren,” you breathed out, “I have to -”

“Relax,” he replied, while his thumbs now rubbed slow circles over your nipples, which were growing harder under his touch. You whimpered at the contact, and he leaned up to give you a sweet kiss on the corner of your mouth.

“You’ve been stressed for days over these stupid tests,” he said pulling away from your face. “ _This_ is what I can help you with,” his grin returned as his hands trailed their way down to your waist, slowly tugging at the waistband of your shorts now. 

You stared into his eyes and grew wetter as you noticed how his pupils were blown over with lust. His normally bright green eyes were now darker as he waited for you to respond. You thought it over for maybe a second before palming his erection, and his grip on your waist tightened and he let out a hiss while you rubbed him through his sweatpants. 

“Help me out then, Eren,” you whispered, now continuing your rocking movements from earlier. He tugged his shirt off and growled as he gripped your hips again, and the two of you moved against each other. 

“Fuck,” he murmured as he allowed you to grind against him, savoring how beautiful you looked as you took control. You moved your hands up his broad shoulders, then roamed over to his chest feeling his taut muscles tense up the more you touched him. 

“Take your clothes off,” he whined after a while, tugging at the hem of your crop top. You laughed at how childish he sounded, and leaned down for a kiss before standing up to quickly take your shirt and shorts off while he pulled his pants and boxers down. 

His cock sprang free, and slapped against his stomach as he looked over at you hungrily. You returned his gaze and straddled his waist again as you rubbed your wet pussy against him, teasing him again. 

“No underwear, huh?” he groaned out. 

“What’s the point when I’m around you?” you responded, as you readied to lift your hips up and wrapped your arms around his neck. Eren grabbed himself and rubbed the tip of his cock against your folds, making sure to brush up against your clit. 

Now it was your turn to whine. “Don’t tease, Eren.”

“You started it first,” he replied with a grin. You lowered yourself down onto his cock slowly, chest heaving as he stretched you out in the most delicious way. He looked up you at you with reverence as you continued to take every inch of him, both of you moaning loudly when he was fully sheathed inside of you. He kissed your shoulder softly, as if waiting for your permission to move. You cupped his face with both hands and kissed him passionately, your hips continuing their ministrations from earlier. 

He thrusted up into you, finding a rhythm and groove with your hips and you couldn’t help but mewl as his cock rubbed against your walls. Eren groaned against your mouth, gripping your hips a little tighter as he started to take more control, moving you up and down his cock. You threw your head back and lifted your hips up more so your clit could rub against the hard muscles of his stomach, while he kissed the sensitive spot on your neck. 

“Fuck, Eren,” you breathed out. Your tightened up as you felt the familiar feeling at the pit of your stomach, nearing your release as you continued to rub against him while he fucked you. 

”So beautiful,” he panted, “you feel so fucking good.” 

You bit your lip and continued rocking your hips against him, loving the way you felt so full with him inside of you. Sensing your oncoming orgasm, Eren lifted you off his cock and placed you onto your back instead. You cried out at the loss of contact and whined over not being able to cum yet. Grin reappearing as he sat on his heels and spread your legs, Eren leaned down and kissed your cheek. 

“Relax, baby,” he nuzzled his nose and lips against your cheek, all while rubbing his cock against your pussy teasingly again. 

“Eren, stop being such a little - SHIT!” your sentence got cut off when he slammed deep into you without warning, and you grabbed onto his broad shoulders, digging your nails in. He moaned as his hips started to set off a relenting pace, and he reached down between the two of you so he could rub your clit with his thumb. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, relishing in how well you took his cock and how good you felt around him. You locked your ankles around his waist as he continued to piston and thrust himself into you. You squeezed your inner muscles around him, and he moaned out your name and a trail of expletives while he pressed his forehead against yours. 

You could feel your release nearing again as he rubbed his thumb over your clit frantically. You tugged on his hair a bit loosening his bun, hoping he wouldn’t delay your orgasm this time and he growled at you and leaned down to kiss at your neck.

“Come on, baby. Cum for me,” he breathed out. He nibbled your earlobe softly and that was all it took to get you to the edge. Your orgasm coursed through your entire body, and you came hard around his cock while calling out his name. Eren groaned as you tightened and squeezed around him, feeling his own release grow closer. You could feel his thrusts getting sloppier and you continued to try to tighten around him as you came down from your own high, desperately wanting to help him get to his. You kissed and licked at the spot under his ear, knowing he was particularly sensitive there, wanting to make him feel as good as he made you feel, and it worked.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he stuttered. He continued to pound into you, and you could feel him twitch inside of you as your walls pulsed around him. Eren buried himself as deep as he could inside you, cursing and rubbing your clit again with more pressure than before. You could feel another orgasm building as you closed your eyes and cried out underneath him, locking your legs around him even tighter than before. 

“Cum inside me, Eren,” you panted out. He sped up his movements as he always did whenever you said this, and your eyes started to roll to the back of your head while you felt your second orgasm approaching. Your entire body shook as you clenched and released around him, a wave of pleasure washing over both of you as he released himself inside you. 

Resting his head on your shoulder, Eren gave you a soft peck before pulling out. You internally whined at the loss of contact, but smiled as he brushed strands of hair out of your face. He continued to rub his thumbs across your cheeks as if to survey whether or not you were relaxed and he did his job well, and you looked up him in adoration. Although the two of you were older now, he never lost that boyish charm of his, and here it was peeking its way out again as he tenderly held your face, almost looking shy as he took in your appearance. You took his hand in yours and kissed his fingertips. 

“Thank you, I needed that,” you admitted with slight shame, not even aware of how stressed you were. He laughed and flicked your forehead, leaning down to kiss the spot before you could yell at him. 

“Yeah, I’m aware. Told you I could help.” He pulled you up so the two of you could sit, and he reached for his phone. You wrapped an arm around his and leaned against his shoulder. 

“What were you looking at earlier anyway? I never see you that focused,” you murmured, hearing how tired your voice was. 

“Apartments,” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“You already have an apartment...” You yawned and gestured to his shared space with Armin, who was thankfully going to be in class all day and not home until later in the evening. 

“Yeah...” he trailed off while scratching behind his ear. “I...thought it was time we get our own place.” He waited for you to speak, but continued on when he saw your jaw drop and figured this was the time to ask you.

“I miss you whenever you’re not here, and...we’ve been together for so long. I like being able to see you every day so I wanna move in with you! I think it’s time, and it’s been on my mind for a while,” he rambled on passionately.

“I’ve looked up a lot of places near the university so we can still make it to our classes easily, and the prices aren’t too bad but we can talk more about that later. We could probably commute to classes together, too, I know we practically do that now but we can figure out a schedule,” he stated all in one breath before pausing. 

“I mean...that’s if you wanna move in with me, too?” His boyish nature appeared again, and your heart fluttered at the request and upon noticing the tips of his ears getting pink. You leaned in to give him a sweet kiss, cupping his face in your hands while your heart swelled at the idea of being able to be more domestic with him. You could feel him smile against you while you continued to pepper his lips with kisses. 

“Is that a yes?” he mumbled against your lips. 

“Of course it’s a yes, Eren!” 

Elated with your response, he gave you another killer smile and kiss, and now it was your turn to be shy as he returned his gaze to his phone, this time scrolling through it happier than before. 

“Does Armin know?” you commented, trying to change the subject as you felt the heat rise to your cheeks, surprised that he could still make you blush like this after being together for so long, and excited over the idea of living with him. 

“He does. And before you ask, no he doesn’t care that you come over all the time. _I_ just think it’s time.” Eren tapped on his phone a few times before pausing to look at you. 

“Plus, I feel bad every time we ruin the couch just because _someone_ likes it when I cum inside her.” 

You looked up at him in horror as you could feel his cum slowly running down your thighs and onto the couch, and he winked at you. 

“UGH!! EREN! You can be such a little shit!” you screamed out while you tried to run to the bathroom to clean yourself up, having completely forgotten about the couch in your fucked out state. He laughed to himself as he continued to save apartments to his phone, smiling at the idea of being able to have more of these moments with you every day. 

“I love you too!”


End file.
